The invention disclosed herein relates to the field of gyroscopic inertial sensing. Highly stable and accurate micro-electrical-mechanical system (MEMS) gyroscopes are needed for navigational inertial sensing. Larger gyroscopes can meet the accuracy requirements needed for inertial navigation, but are expensive and require more space than a MEMS gyroscope. Current MEMS gyroscopes are subject to electronic and mechanical noise, non-linearity, and drift in mechanical parameters which cause error to their measurements. Conventional MEMS tuning fork gyroscopes use capacitance to measure the offset caused by the Coriolis force. A need exists for a more accurate and more stable tuning fork gyroscope.